castlefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Christy32
Welcome to my Talk page Leave a message here or email me at CastleFan32@mail2christy.com with subject or discussion Welcome Hi, welcome to Castle Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kate Beckett page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daboss (Talk) 14:07, May 10, 2012 Christy32 Talk Archive (Backup) 100 Days on Castle Hey cuz Christy, congratulations on being here for 100 days. I just love your dedication to Castle. Are still working creating that Castle website? Before I forget are you still having that Castle DVD marathon this weekend or is it the weekend before the 5th season premiere. Sabrina (talk) 22:59, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Admin i just gave you admin rights for this wikiDaboss (talk) 05:50, February 8, 2013 (UTC) References Can http://castletv.net (castletv.net) be used as a verifiable source? reply to message for "Scared to Death" Yeah, sure, absolutely! I filled in what I noticed, and I didn't know there was a limit. go ahead and delete anything you see fit; I'm sorry I took up a lot of space. KateFaulkner23 01:37, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome I really appreciate it! Poof! You're Dead It looks like there may be a risk of an edit war on this page. Alex Jiskran 04:01, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :I saw it, was thinking about protect it for day or two. see if get some hard answer on the right song. Christy32 (talk) 04:18, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Question on image hi got a question, why is the user Jiskran still uploading images in PNG format in characters? i know that in the guideline and he ignoring it. i for one don't care for PNG format because the file size always to big compared to jpg or jpeg. i was wondering why he still get away with. HopesFuture12 (talk) 18:11, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :sorry to take so longer, he think that images are better in PNG. I don't see the difference depending where you're getting episode capturing and how the episode is. Christy32 (talk) 15:13, March 15, 2014 (UTC) ::thanks for reply back, but don't think he should be still doing it. i know png image format take up server space, that why I use jpeg or jpg. you are also right where the image come from. HopesFuture12 (talk) 22:43, March 22, 2014 (UTC) A concern user hey christy, i hate say this about any user, but someone needs to put leash on Misspopular. for one the quote section, some of the quotes don't feel like they important quotes but instead dialogue. Some of her paragraph and sentences read like trivia. sorry to say this someone. Wanderer23 (talk) 22:44, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :hi there been away for always, so saw this and what user Misspopular. She needs to work on her contributing especially on how she adds quotes, trivia and recaps. she starts a recap like quick summary paragraph. that the best way i can say it. i check in here in the future to see how doing. Lennie38 (talk) 21:32, March 17, 2014 (UTC) hey again, Misspouplar add it again. Wanderer23 (talk) 03:38, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Season category Hi christy I was getting ready to contact about the recent edited to one of season category. I think you should considered restricting to admins use only (for now) for seasons 1-6. Also can you or daboss disable the new viewer editor because won't work well with my browser. Wanderer23 (talk) 22:19, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :I am also having some minor trouble with the view editor, i haven't seen another wiki using it. As for the subject, i think those categories for the season 1-6 should be lock. HopesFuture12 (talk) 23:01, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :ya that was me, i turned on the new visual editor but i just turned it off right now and about the categories, i will talk to christy about it. Daboss (talk) 20:05, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Sources of material or website I think that you should maybe check website sources to add to guidelines. I known you don't use spoilertv.com. I talk you off wikia to give you detail on what I talk about. Wanderer23 (talk) 01:59, March 26, 2014 (UTC) about stuff to talk about Hey Christy, what is the best way to talk with you, I have some stuff I need to talk to you about, what is the best way to contact you? Daboss (talk) 05:48, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Categories Should directors and other crew get the nationality labels, or is that actors only? I'm asking because I just spotted that Dwight Little isn't listed as American, and I wasn't sure whether to add it or not. Alex Jiskran 11:14, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Possible case of plagiarism According to a user on the Wiki the information on the ﻿Melody Thomas Scott page has been copied from her offical site. http://www.melodythomasscott.com/#. I have looked into the page history and some users have been editing the page. Please look into this, Plagerism is serious. Zu'u lost daal. Alduin1996 (talk) 09:05, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Identical input I agree, Christy, it almost has to be the same user as there's no difference in the style. With a mobile, anon IP though, I don't think a block is going to be any use, so I figure we can just keep undoing the category adds until they get tired. Alex Jiskran 00:32, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Anon again Knockout is constantly having categories like the earlier ones added. Can you protect it, please? Alex Jiskran 23:13, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :Alex I protected the page. And next time this happen undo button or contact me. Christy32 (talk) 23:58, May 12, 2014 (UTC) L.T. Tolliver This actor is, in point of fact, in the vast majority of episodes, somewhere in shot at least once, as far as I can tell. Should we set up an Appearances page for him, listing the situations, perhaps even with a time stamp? Alex Jiskran 07:04, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Christy! Do you think it would be worth creating a Category for all the episodes that don't have a full recap yet? There are quite a lot of them and it might make it easier for people to add them if they know where they're needed.Brezita (talk) 11:02, May 13, 2014 (UTC) unsigned user hi i notice unsigned user leaving talk pages, which you taken care. i think you as someone doing something about. Wanderer23 (talk) 02:26, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :thanks for let know and keeping eye out on that ip user.Christy32 (talk) 02:40, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Time Will Tell The punctuation in this summary is wrong, and the final sentence is a question, and therefore needs to end in a question mark. Why did you undo my edit? Alex Jiskran 21:48, June 24, 2014 (UTC) the visual editor hey, is there anyway for put something in guidelines about the visual editor. i notice some still are use it. i think it causes layout problems. also i summary is okay the way it is. just let you know. Wanderer23 (talk) 22:53, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Difficult call It may just be a bad day/time for her, but I feel that anyone who threatens another user (as she did with what she posted on your user page) should be banned, at least briefly. This language and approach is incompatible with the stated aims of Wikia in general. I looked up her contributions elsewhere, and I'm afraid none of them seem to me remotely constructive, e.g. http://2brokegirls.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/ICarly2011 . Alex Jiskran 20:22, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :I say ban her, she been doing this since joining this wiki, Christy and no one should be threatened. Wanderer23 (talk) 20:36, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Hi Christy, I would be her ban for threaten you and if user don't respect this wiki and another here then she shouldn't be here until learn to share and behave. Lennie38 (talk) 20:43, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Agree entirely Looking into her favorite wikis, it seems this user keeps getting accounts blocked on numerous wikis for precisely this kind of behavior. She just creates new identities each time and continues, as shown by her own wiki (or at least one of them) - http://death-of-treason.wikia.com/wiki/Listing_bad_users. Alex Jiskran 21:02, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :Someone should report her to wikia staff about if that wiki is good to be on there domain. My cousin would called behavior as having spoiler tantrum who doesn't get her way and want blame others. Christy32 (talk) 21:15, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :I've put in a Vandalism, Spam Task Force request for a global block. We'll see if they think she deserves it. Alex Jiskran 21:18, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ICarly The VSTF have blocked her globally and deleted her image files and similar. I hope this means that, even under another name, she will not be returning, as her IP itself should be blocked. Alex Jiskran 03:59, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Vandal 99.95.68.224 needs a warning, as they have pointlessly edited both the Rick Castle and Martha Rodgers pages. Thanks, Alex Jiskran 18:29, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Vandal Some anon using the name Nadia is messing with several different pages, Lanie, Peny Gerald, Jenny Ryan etc., and needs blocking. Alex Jiskran 20:50, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :thanks, that user ip address was delete by VegaDark, a member of Spam Task Force. But ip address is back. I'll block it. Christy32 (talk) 21:31, August 2, 2014 (UTC) VisualEditor Hi, I know awhile back the VisualEditor but Daboss deactivate do to some problem and no was to use it. I wondering if you could post notice to tell another user and new user not use it here. Also put notice that new user should look for guideline (policy) here before editing, etc. Wanderer23 (talk) 01:26, August 20, 2014 (UTC) stuff to talk about hey its me JP, i need to talk to you about some guidelines, write back to me asap Daboss (talk) 03:46, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Season 7 & Derrick Storm Hi! Just a couple of questions: * I was wondering when the Season 7 and episodes pages will be made? Will you make it, or are you waiting for someone else to? * Little suggestion/request: you might want to place a link to the rules & policies somewhere more accessible (homepage and/or navbar). Because as it is right now, it's pretty hard to find, so it's hard to know what I can and can't do, and I'd like to know the rules. :P * Oh, and last one: Did you know they're planning on making a TV series based on Derrick Storm? :D I'm curious: how do you feel about that? :) Thanks for your time! ~ redwall 12:09, September 3, 2014 (UTC) talk about outsiders hi I don't want anyone to get upset with me, but why does Castle fans outside the United States that contribute here ruin it for us by posting information before we have a chance to get into it here. also I'm wonder why you haven't been nominated or such for wikiastar. you deserve it.Wanderer23 (talk) 12:33, September 18, 2014 (UTC) rule for images display and such hi, wondering if you make or suggest a guideline image on display like not having dark or too light or blur or to zoom in. i like what you got so far. HopesFuture12 (talk) 15:27, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :Thank for contact me about the subject, I'll look into it. Christy32 (talk) 23:47, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Anon (nadia) Did you use the Admin options to put an infinite block on the IP last time? If so, we may need to ask VSTF to place a global ban. Alex Jiskran 00:21, October 2, 2014 (UTC) :no since this first time in a while, but doing it right now. but did block the ip address back in early August. Christy32 (talk) 00:30, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Apologies Sorry, Christy, I didn't think you would be online yet, so I didn't think to check. I'll try to take more care in future. Alex Jiskran 13:06, October 10, 2014 (UTC) about updating quotes guideline hey christy, might want to update quotes guideline that you, me and some other talk about off wikia. Wanderer23 (talk) 22:28, October 15, 2014 (UTC) episode protection hey Christy, you might want to put up that template that you will working on the episode pages.it's the template we talked about which you created. Wanderer23 (talk) 01:54, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :Already. It still need to work abit. Christy32 (talk) 01:59, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I got your message. I'll take it easy Misspopular (talk) 00:33, October 22, 2014 (UTC) User not listening to your advice hi Christy I see that misspopular isn't listening to the advice you gave her and she is ignoring me I feel that I can't contribute. Wanderer23 (talk) 21:54, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :hey there, I haven't been around for awhile, but I have to agree with Wanderer23. I hate to say that. She said that she would easy back. HopesFuture12 (talk) 22:01, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I don't understand what other users were saying about me, but I was following your advice and I would never ignore that advice. Misspopular (talk) 22:46, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :hey, I don't know if you see that misspopular did 12 edits in a three hour period. I know that's been a problem in the past. a friend of mine who I showed them this site thanks they should cut back or go to the other castle site it was set up. But I don't want to cause any trouble Wanderer23 (talk) 20:58, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :i agree with Wanderer23, its kind of a form of spam, or spamming the wiki, is there a way to limit how many times a page can be edited? Daboss (talk) 01:44, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I been looking into how wikia staff can help created a solution without constantly protecting or blocking a user. Christy32 (talk) 02:20, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Template Taking Hi Christy, I thought let you know Misspopular took from her put them on wiki is admin. Never even change anything on them (color included) HopesFuture12 (talk) 01:17, November 18, 2014 (UTC) trivia getting out of hand in characters Christy, you should look into the trivia its being put in the characters. It need cleanup and what is good trivia and what should have been put into the description paragraphs. Wanderer23 (talk) 01:50, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :I saw this have to agree with Wanderer23, you should look in it or guideline for trivia for this. NikkiJoCastle (talk) 01:55, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Check into it. I try to work guideline for trivia and maybe format for it in the Characters. I know all get upset. Christy32 (talk) 02:35, November 19, 2014 (UTC) irritating user Hey Christy, I hate to say this about any user but misspopular is becoming an irritation here. I mentioned this to you off site with a long with some other users. I wish that maybe she leave for a while I wonder if she even has a day job. I don't want to be a rude person. this is between you and me disgusting hopefully some arrange could probably be made. I know you going to do some maintenance coming up to the holiday. Wanderer23 (talk) 01:05, November 22, 2014 (UTC) wiki chat HEY christy32 glad to be a part of the wiki chat -Castlebeckett2418 Richard Castle A vandal is trying to blank the page or make it obscene. Alex Jiskran 01:12, December 19, 2014 (UTC) : i try to correct it but you start redo which kick me out. also before i forget can you check this thread message and tell me what you think getting message from outside wikia think the another wiki should be delete. Christy32 (talk) 01:53, December 19, 2014 (UTC) : I'd say report it to http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Vandalism as a form of vandalism, and definitely in breach of Wikia policies. Sorry I disrupted your changes. Alex Jiskran 01:56, December 19, 2014 (UTC) : ::thanks, i will do any as soon as I can. Christy32 (talk) 02:40, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Ban needed , this is the person who changed Castle's name to an obscenity, then blanked the page. I really think they should be banned for at least six months. Alex Jiskran 17:00, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :I will be doing that, thanks. Christy32 (talk) 20:43, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Food to die for I modified the synopsis because it contained two 'who' relative clauses, and the punctuation at the beginning was simply ungrammatical. Alex Jiskran 21:53, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Season 7 The entry you've protected is grammatically wrong in several places, Christy. Alex Jiskran 20:31, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :sorry about that was protect it until after new year, but computer glitching cause rollback. Plus I'm try to ask user not write in the summary because issue with others. Christy32 (talk) 20:48, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Stana Katic revert May I ask why you reverted my edit to the Stana Katic article? Kind regards, Silent Hunter :that page was supposed to be locked down until new years in usa for maintenance by admin to check on character/actors/actresses. been have problems here late. the new look will work. i ask that user take a break until after new years. will reverts back after new years. Christy32 (talk) 20:53, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for that; it's also worth mentioning that Katic sings in that TV movie. Silent Hunter UK (talk) Calvin Creason and Will Medina Rollback and block are needed here, after an Anon messed with the pages. I tried step by step reversal, but it didn't seem to work. Alex Jiskran 02:01, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :IP user is now block and when you undo I can't rollback. Christy32 (talk) 02:09, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Rollback My apologies for that. I think you can, however, rollback mine and then theirs. I'm used to having rollback rights most places, and I didn't think it through. Sorry. Alex Jiskran 02:26, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Perlmutter Now that Castle, P.I. has aired, is it possible you can add Perlmutter's appearance in that episode to his list of appearances? I'd do it myself, but the page is locked. Hito7187199 (talk) 23:41, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Episode Quote I see you fix up the trivia I had written in Last Action Hero, but what happened to the quotes I also wrote? Misspopular (talk) 01:25, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :Christy didn't do anything. a another user remove that because it was added when lock tag was on the page. plus quote had broke the quote guideline with putting parentheses with them. Wanderer23 (talk) 01:41, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Trivia sub-page? Should the major characters have separate pages for theit trivia, perhaps set up as a grid with an attribution column, to list the episode where this was said or shown? Alex Jiskran 08:59, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Countdown timer on the homepage I have a new tablet, so it may just be something glitching in my system, but the countdown timer is increasing the period to the next episode, as far as I can tell. Alex Jiskran 21:13, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :It might be your system and what type of browser you are using. Plus new software that out there. Congratulations on the new tablet. I have one too, but I use here especially with Visual Editor because support some browser. Christy32 (talk) 22:42, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Reminder to another Hey christy, I think we should reminder old user who been not around for awhile about the changes here and about offline discussion with character (creating) page after season 5 and why none be done. Also reminder guidelines. I know you are work hard and have deal with some of us. Wanderer23 (talk) 01:07, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Affiliates Hi :) My name is John and I'm an admin on Mistresses Wiki. I just started watching the show and upon visiting the wikia I saw the affiliates list. I was wondering if you'd be interesting in affiliating my wikia ? :) Zooomi (talk) 21:38, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I just saw how misspopular mess around with episode and images. I wish could remove but thank god you did. She doesn't know when to paid attention to the guidelines it does what she's feeling. I hate to say this but she's reason why we got the tags and walk down. How to solve those other contributors to do anything, don't want to be harsh but it's my opinion I'm feeling as a contributor. Sorry have troubled understand me, I got cold in head. NikkiJoCastle (talk) 12:17, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :it been awhile since I was here last, but I agree with some was said. thirst guidelines and rules for a reason. Lennie38 (talk) 13:33, February 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for contact me about your concern on this issue, i some have contact about it off here. if anymore concern contact me off here. i try to come with way to fix this. Christy32 (talk) 17:58, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Honest truth Hey, I just want to let you know that I have follow the guidelines and the rules on this. I didn't break any of them, I promise you. Sometimes, I feel like killing myself if I can't remember a thing or two. Misspopular (talk) 01:14, February 3, 2015 (UTC) : sorry about this, I been try to calm some of user down while off wikia. I know you have trying follow guidelines. but hard to keep up with them. Thier was problem with past users cause trouble. I try to straight guidelines out. We don't want any copy and pasting here for one from sites. Make sure that all sentences have period or question mark. Images guideline important here must include the license when uploading image. Just don't mess with layout, I might work out change later. I like how you working other wiki that related to characters here. Christy32 (talk) 02:24, February 3, 2015 (UTC) your work here i love how you keep order here on this wiki, keep up the good work, thanks also, should we change the background for the wiki?, because its kinda old Daboss (talk) 19:00, February 7, 2015 (UTC) : thanks, I been work on the background for awhile but make look good and okay to read. I don't if change color text while redo background. Also, I was info someone took and upload material from here including your photo to create another same Castle wiki (castle2.wikia.com). I contact wikia stuff and they told contact founder there if it the founder doesn't contact me back about issue to contact them again. Christy32 (talk) 19:10, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Belly of the Beast summary The anon was actually right - it is 'awry', as in wrong, not 'array', as in group or setup. Alex Jiskran 22:49, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Affiliates Hi. I'm an admin on The Mentalist Wiki. I know you collaborate on that site too, and I also like Castle. I was wondering what is needed to make The Mentalist Wiki an affiliate of the Castle Wiki. Please let me know. Manuel de la Fuente (talk) 05:16, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :None, but you show CBS and Castle is ABC, we only do ABC. It what at bottom of main page. Christy32 (talk) 12:47, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Just an offer I find myself with some spare time soon, and I thought I might try to get some of the hundred of pages missing here started. Obviously, however, I don't want to provoke the same flow of complaints from other users I did before, so if it will bother people for me to be constantly editing and re-editing, please just let me know and I won't start. Thanks Alex Jiskran 09:12, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :thanks for offer, but there been some minor discussion with other users on the subject off wikia if every character needs a page and if the major impact towards the series. and also been told about the constant uses of the commas. We are try make and understandable for all. I got to go. Talk later. Christy32 (talk) 13:56, February 20, 2015 (UTC) unneeded category Christy, someone with IP, just created and add unneeded category. Wanderer23 (talk) 16:37, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :thanks, I look into it and take of it. Christy32 (talk) 16:39, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Hello I was just trying to help. Why did you undo my edits? This random comment was brought to you by Ak-word Enterprises. (talk) 00:16, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Hi. I'm Arringtastic1. Nice to meet you! What's your name? Arrimas 23:04, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Det. Ken Is this Detective Ken Doll really necessary for Kevin Ryan? and what is Detective (Pilot)? Misspopular (talk) 06:13, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Request Christy32, Is there any way to keep the Detective Ken Doll page on this Wikia? There's been a high demand for it and talk of it being added has actually helped bring more traffic to this site. Tori W (talk) 03:16, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :No, created characters unless they been seen on the show several times. It has to be direct info from ABC. We created pages from twitter account, etc. Staying spoiler free and no informatin after episode aired awhile with material. Christy32 (talk) 10:50, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, didn´t know about the "no actors"-Rule and just wanted to fix wrong spellings and such :) UlrikEdertaler (talk) 20:50, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Quote fixup As much as I don't want to started a editing war, I don't remember Esposito saying "with a fox" in The Mistress Always Spanks Twice. Misspopular (talk) 05:09, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :hey Christy, you are right on that quotes and Misspopuar isn't, sorry to be rude to her. Wanderer23 (talk) 16:18, March 15, 2015 (UTC) One episode Um, why isn't there an infobox on The Way of the Ninja? Misspopular (talk) 03:56, March 27, 2015 (UTC) New Categories I don't know if you read about this, but what do you think about this? So I just thought of 5 new categories for the wikia page: 1. Holidays (Christmas, Thanksgiving, Valentine's Day and Halloween) 2. Bromance (Castle, Esposito and Ryan) 3. Best Friends (Lanie and Beckett, Esposito and Ryan, Castle and Ryan, and Castle and Esposito) 4. Family 5. Love (Castle and Beckett, Esposito and Lanie, and Ryan and Jenny) Misspopular (talk) 01:05, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :sorry but no new categories at this time. Category are being check-out. Christy32 (talk) 01:09, March 28, 2015 (UTC) this user, Cubs Fan2007, has been doing more edits like either 13 or 14 than when I was back then. Misspopular (talk) 03:44, March 29, 2015 (UTC) hey christy, her idea is actually a very good one, we should do it, don't you think? Daboss (talk) 03:07, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :I think might cause confuse but holidays one might. Need to look over careful. Christy32 (talk) 23:05, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :i agree but how will it cause confuse? but i understand Daboss (talk) 03:34, April 10, 2015 (UTC)